Atobe vs Seigaku
by TeZuBe
Summary: Atobe KeigoxTezuka Kunimitsu: Atobe trata de convencer a Tezuka que abandone al Seigaku, el equipo del Seigaku quiere que Tezuka abandone a Atobe. Pero la decisión está en Tezuka Kunimitsu que NO piensa dejar a Atobe, ni a su equipo. ¡IMPERIAL PAIR!


**ATOBE VS. SEIGAKU**

**Capítulo I**

Tezuka no entendía por qué se llevaba a cabo aquella discusión, no sabía si llamarle discusión o no, pues según se escuchaba el único que hablaba era Keigo. Atobe llevaba media hora despotricando contra su equipo Seigaku.

-"…y por eso Tezuka debes abandonar aquel equipo de vagabundos"- sugería, más que todo ordenaba Atobe –"con mi influencia, puedes pasarte libremente al Hyotei, serás un titular por supuesto, incluso te daré el cargo de fukubuchou (vice-capitán).

-"Atobe… no pienso transferirme de escuela, además el fukubuchou de tu equipo ¿No era Oshitari?"- hablo tranquilamente, aunque no le gustaba que llamara de esa manera a su equipo, trataría de hacerle entender.

-"Si, pero dadas las circunstancias, no le queda más opción a Oshitari, seguro que entenderá"

-"Eso es algo irracional y mi respuesta creo que-"

-"No acepto un no por respuesta Tezuka, ya tengo suficiente con tus plebeyos, siempre tratando de separarnos, tu no mereces estar en un equipo como ese, no puedo dejarte ahí, eres como la más bella y hermosa rosa creciendo en un pantano".

-"Atobe no hables de mi equipo de esa manera y ellos no han tratado de hacer tal cosa, pero de todas maneras voy a hablar mañana con ellos".

-"Esta bien, mañana estaré presente, para dejar en claro algunas cosas a tu equipo".

Concluyendo con la discusión por ese momento, mientras Atobe se acomodaba en el regazo de Kunimitsu, pero la intuición de Tezuka le decía que en realidad no había acabado nada, más bien todo lo contrario pensaba, mientras abrazaba a Keigo. Al día siguiente a la hora de práctica del club de tenis, todos los titulares estaban delante de la Imperial Pair.

-"…por eso bola de andrajosos, los veo interferir en nuestra relación de alguna manera, van a conocer la venganza de Ore-sama"- Amenazaba Atobe con las manos en la cintura, como signo de autoridad. Por otro lado Kunimitsu jamás pensó que dejar hablar a Keigo iba a ser tan mala idea, empezando con que a nadie le gusta que le hablen con insultos.

-"Atobe suficiente"- tratando de controlar la situación.

-"Pero Kunimitsu, no quedamos ayer que íbamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres".

-"Ah… Ato- Keigo, déjame hablar con mi equipo"- cedió rápido, pues sino se generaría otro conflicto en frente de los restantes regulares del Seigaku.

-"Pero aún no he terminado, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar con estos".

-"Tezuka"- levanto la mano Oishi, para hablar –"nosotros también queremos expresar nuestra opinión".

-"¿Ahn? Vaya con el atrevimiento que se dan algunos plebeyos ¿Que nadie te dijo que aquí no hay democracia? Se hace lo que la realeza ordena".

-"El rey mono de la realeza"- molestaba Ryoma.

-"Mono tu abuela y con realeza no me refiero a ti enano, aun no entiendo por qué algunos te llaman el príncipe del tenis"- sonreía Atobe burlonamente.

-"Es esto a lo que me refería Tezuka, Atobe siempre que viene a visitarte, nos trata con desprecio e insultos"- defendía, al que le apodaban la mamá del Seigaku, Oishi.

-"Y ustedes precisamente no siempre tienen los mejores modales" contestaba Keigo.

-"Basta"- Tezuka cerraba los ojos, con autoridad indico lo siguiente a los asiduos de su equipo -"Les prohíbo que le falten el respeto de cualquier manera a Ato- ah Keigo ¡¿Entendido?!".

-"¡Si buchuo!"- el Seigaku.

-"Ya escucharon, a callar y obedecer"- Atobe mientras sonreía.

-"Keigo, te pido también que respetes a mi equipo"- mirándole seriamente.

-"Ahora a decir la verdad, lo llaman insulto, pero está bien tratare de ablandar mi manera de tratar a estos- …a tu equipo"- Kunimitsu quedo satisfecho y hasta le regalo a Keigo una leve sonrisa.

-"Bien, aún queda 10 minutos ¡Regresen a la práctica!"- ordeno mientras se retiraba Tezuka, Atobe al parecer se entretenía con el casillero abierto de Tezuka, como Kunimitsu no tenía nada que esconder no le preocupo, además ya estaba acostumbrado a la curiosidad del mimado de Keigo, una vez que salió de los vestuarios, seguido por Oishi e Inui que indicaba cual era el entrenamiento favorable para el día de mañana, a solas tanto Atobe y los restantes titulares se miraron seriamente en silencio por unos segundos.

-"¡Bola de harapientos/rey mono!"- al unísono.

Afuera en la canchas de tenis, alguien estaba intranquilo, ya que conocía a los regulares del Seigaku muy bien.

-"Tezuka me preocupa que aun pueda a ver algo de rencillas entre ellos y Atobe, lo mejor será vigilarlos".

-"Existe un 10% de probabilidad que cambien tan fácilmente de opinión"- sacaba conclusiones Inui.

Oishi era muy perceptivo y a veces se preocupaba demasiado, pero algo de cierto había en eso, no todo era tan fácil como indicaba Inui y conociendo a Keigo… por su parte Tezuka vigilaría a Atobe y también al Seigaku -"No hay que bajar la guardia"- finalmente apoyo Kunimitsu.

Unos días después, en las que Tezuka había ido esta vez a recoger a Keigo, donde claramente el club de Tenis del Hyotei trato muy bien a Tezuka, claro sin contar con que eran molestados con frases como: "para cuando la boda", "no se queden desvelados toda la noche, mañana hay clases" y frases similares.

-"Como haz podido apreciar Kunimitsu, mi equipo siempre te ha tratado con cortesía, espero recibir mañana el mismo trato de tu equipo de vag- de tu equipo"

Afirmando con la cabeza Tezuka –"No te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema".

-"Si se suscitara algún inconveniente, quiero que consideres la posibilidad de transferirte al Hyotei"- deteniéndose de caminar Atobe –"Es enserio".

Al mismo tiempo en el Seishun Gakuen, había una reunión de los regulares.

-"¡Mañana vendrá ese, ese Atobe nya!"-protestaba Eiji.

-"Tranquilízate Eiji, Atobe le prometió a Tezuka no tratarnos despectivamente nunca más".

-"Pero Oishi-senpai, cuando se retiraron, él nos volvió a decir bola de harapientos" -se quejaba Momoshiro -"Por qué crees que nos tardamos tanto en regresar a la práctica y Tezuka-buchou nos castigó con 50 vueltas".

-"¿Eso es cierto?"- preguntaba Oishi preocupado que siguieran con el pleito, todo el equipo apoyo, afirmando con la cabeza –"¿Taka-san?".

-"Si"- dijo el tímido Kawamura –"Aunque"- iba a informarle que todos los titulares que estaban y Atobe se insultaron al mismo tiempo y luego prosiguió el pleito, el claramente no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar –"Lo que sucedió-".

-"Si es verdad Oishi"- entrometiéndose Fuji -"Atobe no ha cambiado nada".

-"Si, hasta llamo a Mamushi horrible"- Momoshiro relatando- "ya sabemos que es horrible, pero decírselo de frente debió haber sido doloroso".

-"Fshh y a ti te dijo pelo de puercoespín"- se defendía Kaidoh.

-"¿Hablan en serio?".

-"¡Qué si Oishi! a mí me dijo gato callejero y a Fuji prodigio descerebrado. Ni el pobre Ochibi se salvó, le dijo: el plebeyo de los plebeyos".

-"Esto es increíble".

-"También a ti te dijo gallina, porque nos cuidas como pollitos Oishi-senpai y a Inui-senpai le dijo brujo del Seigaku por las pociones que elabora- contaba Momo, Inui dejo de escribir, mientras se arreglaba los lentes - "sin olvidar que le dijo a Mamushi horrible".

-"¡Y a ti puercoespín y barril sin fondo!"- atacaba Kaidoh.

-"¡Pues ese insulto de barril sin fondo, fue para Echizen y para mí, así que no cuenta!"- se defendía Momoshiro.

-"¡Momo-senpai, no me involucres en tus tonterías por favor!"- Ryoma enojado, que le recordaran los agravios que sufrió.

Una vez más se inició una discusión, Kawamura tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Oishi e Inui, que los insultos fueron a la par, es más era uno contra tantos. Y si incluyo Atobe, a Inui y a Oishi, fue justamente porque sus compañeros los habían implicado primero.

-"Ya veo"- cerrando su cuaderno Inui –"la relación de Tezuka con Atobe, causa problemas en la armonía del equipo, lo mejor será que termine".

-"Si estamos de acuerdo"- por todos, menos por Kawamura y Oishi.

-"Pero, piensen en Tezuka ¿creen que será fácil que borre sus sentimientos por Atobe?" - Oishi como siempre pensando en los sentimientos de los demás.

-"Si lo creemos"- afirmaron todos los que estaban presentes, menos Kawamura.

-"Pero…"

-"Esta decidido"- Inui ignorando a Oishi -"mañana debemos lograr que Tezuka y Atobe terminen su relación"-

-"Si"- todos menos Kawamura y Oishi que no estaban de acuerdo.

-"Además que puedo recopilar buenos datos de Tezuka y Atobe"- Sadaharu escribiendo en su cuaderno.

Al día siguiente, mientras se llevaba a cabo las practicas, Atobe hizo acto de presencia con su limosina, luego ingresaba al Seishun Gakuen.

-"_Que si Oshitari, hoy le hare ver a Kunimitsu que no merece quedarse en un equipo como es el Seigaku_"- hablaba por celular Keigo.

-"_Ya veo ¿pero crees que Tezuka aceptara así por así?_"

-"_Tendrá que hacerlo, no le queda de otra_"

-"_Entonces buena suerte, Gakuto también te apoya, siempre y cuando perjudiques a Kikumaru_"- decía Oshitari mientras Gakuto protestaba, que no le nombrara al gato del Seigaku.

-"_Bien_"- guardando el celular, pues Kunimitsu Tezuka se encaminaba a recibirlo.

Todos los titulares del Seigaku, ya tenían también sus planes en mente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, este es un AtoTez, TezAto ,Tezube ósea un Imperial Pair y los reviews son siempre bien recibidos. Dentro de poco la continuación.**


End file.
